The present invention relates to a device for solubilizing a gaseous substance in a fluid effluent, with high absorption efficiency, and the use thereof.
As it is known, in JP 08 215 614 a unit for atomizing a liquid fuel is disclosed. The unit consists of a first nozzle located in the inlet section and of a suction orifice connected therebelow. The fuel jet exits the first nozzle creating a vacuum in the inlet portion where a gas is inlet through the suction orifice. Then the gas is admixed to the fuel vapor inside a diffusion chamber and is outlet through a second nozzle.
Despite the unquestionable merits of this apparatus and of devices similar to our device, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,312, the need of a device of simpler design, improved adjustment system and higher admixture efficiency still subsists in the specific field and in the neighbouring sectors.
The adoption of the device according to the present invention allows to meet this need, moreover providing other advantages that will hereinafter be apparent.
Therefore, the present invention relates to a device for solubilizing a gaseous substance into a fluid comprising the following components in combination:
at least a first pipe section convergent at the end thereof;
a second pipe section, with a cross section smaller than that of the first pipe section, coaxial and integral thereto;
a third pipe section divergent for the entire length thereof, coaxial to the second pipe section, of a cross section intermediate between the ones of the first and of the second pipe section,
the second and the third pipe section being separated by a mixing chamber provided with means, substantially slanted of a xe2x89xa690xc2x0 angle with respect to the axis of the second pipe section, for the inlet and the adjustment of the gaseous substance to be admixed to the fluid.
In a variant of the invention, the ratio between the outlet cross section of the second pipe section and the inlet cross section of the third pipe section can be comprised in the range 0.5-0.9.
In a preferred embodiment, the means for the inlet and the adjustment of the gaseous substance to be admixed to the fluid are slanted at an acute angle comprised in the range 30-60xc2x0.
The means for adjusting the inlet of the gaseous substance to be admixed to the fluid can be selected from the group comprising at least one gauged hole screw and at least a fine adjusting valve. In the embodiments foreseeing a set of set screws and a set of trimmer valves the cross sections can also differ thereamong.
The means for the inlet and for the adjustment of the inlet of the gaseous substance to be admixed to the fluid in the device according to the invention are always apt to release gaseous substance bubbles of a diameter comprised in the range 50-250 xcexcm into the fluid.
The use of the device according to the invention can be manifold in the field of engineering; in fact, it can be applied in all those processes in which an adjustment of the gas, in the desired quantities and in the most diffused and homogeneous form attainable inside a liquid vector, is required; i.e. all the gas must be solubilised up to the saturation limits. However, such limit can vary if the process takes place at different pressures, according to the well-known laws governing the solubilization and diffusion phenomena.
The prospective fields of application are mainly of industrial type, however the production of a range of products that cover a wide spectrum of operational pressures and flow rates can also be aimed at uses that are not typically industrial.
The main industrial fields of application of the device according to the present invention are:
waste water treatment for VOCs (Volatile Organic Compounds) abatement;
ozone-performed water disinfection;
waste water aeration for the elimination of oils and greases;
preparation of mixtures to be atomized;
preparation of mixtures for thermochemical pickling treatments.
Among the uses in non-industrial fields, the device according to the present invention can be used as O2 mixer in water, useful in acquariums of amateur type as well as of a considerable size, as those owned by amusement parks (e.g., the Genoa Acquarium).
Usually, in the above-mentioned uses the device according to the invention works under the following operating conditions:
With respect to devices already existing in the prior art or commercially available, the device for solubilizing gaseous substance into fluids according to the invention has the following advantages:
higher efficiency;
simpler design, entailing easier operation and maintainance;
lower production costs;
wider adjustment range;
higher suitability to manifold uses.
So far, only a general description of the device subject matter of the present invention has been provided. With reference to the annexed figures, a more detailed description of a specific embodiment of the invention will now be given, aimed at providing a better understanding of the objects, characteristics, advantages and operating mechanism thereof.